New life
by blackamerican
Summary: Naruto has defeated Pein but threats still plague the land of fire. A new friendship is formed while Naruto helps rebuild the village could this friendship become something more? answers yes :D Naru/Anko
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this story takes place after the currenct chapter in the manga. It goes a little AU after that but the main paring is Naru/Anko other parings will happen but thanks for reading hope you enjoy and well yea :D

_thought_

**Jutsu**

**_Kyuubi _**

* * *

Here Naruto stood a few yards away from the man who had destroyed part of his village, killed his sensei , and harmed so many of his friends... Pein. Naruto could feel himself loosing it, all the emotions he had pent up right now the foxes chakra was trying to seep into his own chakra system.

_'No… I have to do this myself I can't use that damn demons chakra.' _

Pein was a husk of a man; his hair was thin and black. He looked malnourished you could easily count all of his ribs. The lower part of his body was hooked into a complex looking machine wires ran from his neck to the machine.

_'This machine is how he must have been controlling all of those other body's; I need to destroy that machine.'_

Pein smiled at the ninja who stood in front of him, this was the boy who was trained by Jiriya like he.

"So you're the container of the Nine Tailed Demon… Naruto if I'm correct?"

Naruto just sneered at the man he was ready to kill him and return to the village. Pein eyed Naruto again looking him over.

"So you've defeated the rest of my body's I guess you're going to kill me now?"

Naruto cracked his knuckles "You got that one right you bastard."

Pein started to chuckle a little causing Naruto to grow even angrier.

"Well I guess you deserve it you won; you proved you're the stronger disciple of Jiriya." Pein's expression grew cold like usual.

"You should know that if I'm going to die here you will too."

Now it was Naruto's turn to laugh how could this frail man hooked up to so many machines kill him.

"Mind explaining how you'll accomplish that?"

"Well this hideout is rigged with paper bombs inside the walls, so if I die the entire building will self destruct think of it as a fail safe for situations like this."

Naruto wasn't fazed by the threat "As long as you die I'll make the sacrifice."

Naruto was ready to finish it he formed a hand sign and spoke under his breath **"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" **two clones appeared one each side of him. Naruto was down to his last chakra reserves and refused to use the fox's chakra. He held out both of his hands infront of him one of the clones started shaping chakra into a sphere in his right hand while the other started molding his wind chakra into his left. Naruto combined the two spheres' to create his most powerful Jutsu **"Futon Rasengan"**. Peins eyes went wide at the jutsu it screeched as it spun it circles. Naruto looked at his hand then Pein. He yelled on the top of his lungs.

"This ends now!" Naruto charged Pein as his Rasengan used up the rest of his chakra reserves. Time seemed to slow for Naruto as he ran towards the man he was about to kill.

_'So this is it… I honestly thought I would fulfill my dreams._'Naruto was now a foot away from Pein he took a deep breath and thrust his arm forward. His Rasengan hit Pein directly in the chest the Jutsu exploded killing Pein and thrusting Naruto back yards away from where his Jutsu made contact. Naruto hit the ground with a thud; he was unconscious in seconds the last thing he heard was the sound of hundreds of paper bombs going off.

Beep…Beep…Beep

Naruto's mind started to stir that constant beeping was starting to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see the afterlife. To his surprise he was staring directly at what looked like a hospital ceiling. He groaned as he tried to sit up but his body felt like he had just gone 100 rounds with Lee full power. He found the energy to turn his head and look to his side. He was hooked up to the usual hospital machines. The constant beeping of the machine that took his pulse was as annoying as ever he hated that beep.

_'How did I survive I'm pretty sure that the bombs went off, I heard the explosions.'_

Naruto turned his head to the other side groaning again at the small movement. There were bright orange wild flowers placed in a normal vase sitting on the stand next to his bed. He looked to see if there was a card but he didn't see one.

_'Weird I wonder who brought me flowers…'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade came charging into the room with Sakura. Tsunade quickly walked to his side and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You baka what were you thinking going after Pein yourself you could have died." Naruto could feel her tears falling onto his neck.

"Umm sorry baa-chan but you're kinda crushing me." She let go of Naruto immediately realizing she was hurting him. He fell back to a laying position as he had been in before. Sakura walked to his side tears flowing down his cheek. Naruto felt like crap now he had worried the two people who worried about him the most.

"Hey Sakura-chan how are you feeling?" She chuckled a little.

_'Always like Naruto to care how other people are feeling before himself.'_

"I'm okay Naruto I'm just glad you're alright." Naruto gave her a small smile.

"I'm a little surprised I thought that I was a goner back there I have no clue how I'm still alive I mean I heard the bombs go off."

Tsunade looked at him even more worryingly "Well when the anbu scout team found you they reported you looked a little ruffed up but other than that you showed no signs of a fatal injury or internal bleeding."

"Well guess that damn fox healed me but I didn't feel his chakra take me over." Sakura looked at the flowers by his bedside then her eyes shot back to his face upon hearing this information.

"Well than how would you explain not having any serious injuries, no normal shinobi could have survived an explosion like that and without the fox healing you…"

Tsunade cut off Sakura "That's enough talk for now Naruto I'm just glad you're alright your vitals seem fine so we'll leave and let you rest."

"Okay baa-chan I feel like getting some more sleep anyways" Tsunade gave Naruto another hug and kissed him on the forehead Sakura turned and walked out the door. Tsunade was halfway out the door when Naruto asked her a question.

"Hey baa-chan do you know who left these flowers?" Tsunade turned around and looked at the flowers sitting on the stand.

"Oh Anko did when she came to see you." Naruto was a little taken back he was expecting the flowers to be from Sakura or Hinata. Heck he barely even knew the kunoichi. The last time he saw her was during the Chuunin exams and that experience just made him scared of her and those snakes of hers they creeped him out.

"Why would she leave me flowers?

"Well she was in the anbu squad that brought you back she was even the one who carried you here."

Naruto just nodded "Thanks baa-chan." With that Tsunade walked out of the room leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

_'Hmm I'll have to thank Anko for carrying me back here."_ Naruto closed his eyes drifting back to sleep the thought of Anko was one of many things running through his mind right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Heres another chapter :D well hope you enjoy

Darknaruto002 thanks for the review ill take what you said into consideration I think im leaning towards Sakura being jealous but thanks for the advice :)

Anko sat on a large tree branch in the forest of death. This forest was avoided by most of Konoha's ninja but Anko from the first time setting foot in this forest has treated it like a second home. She was contemplating if she should go help with the reconstruction of the shopping district in the village. Then again she had just returned from what was labeled an A-class mission retrieving Uzumaki Naruto so she could get away with a day of slacking off. This trail of thought led to the image of Naruto appear in her head.

'It's funny I remember that kid on the first day of the Chuunin exams he was the most hyperactive ninja I've ever seen. Yet seeing him unconscious like that was a little disturbing I thought he was dead when we first found. Hell with the rubble we found around him he should have been I guess you'd have to chalk his recovery up to the Kyuubi. I might as well as go check up on the brat to see if he's really fine.'

Anko stood up and leapt off the large branch towards the Konoha hospital.

Anko arrived at the Hospital in about 5 minutes she walked through the main entrance. Her nose wrinkled at the strong smell of disinfectant this place always had. She walked towards a nurse and tapped her on the shoulder the nurse turned.

"Hello can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a patient."

"Of course what is the name of the patient you are looking for?" The nurse was a bit too cheerful Anko gave her an awkward smile and continued.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh Naruto, he is a regular his room is on the 2nd level and room 20." Anko nodded and thanked the nurse. She trekked up the stairs and walked down a hall.

'Wow I feel dumb I was here yesterday and I forgot his room number well let's see room 17, 18, 19, here we go 20.'

Anko slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. She stepped in and looked at the bed that Naruto was currently laying on. She strode over and looked at the blonde he appeared asleep. Anko looked at the stand by his bed and saw the flowers she had brought him. Her eyes trailed back to the sleeping shinobi infront of her. She couldn't help but let a warm smiled creep onto her face. He looked…cute. Anko blushed a little at the thought of Naruto being cute. His hair was even more of a mess than usual falling onto his forehead. She didn't know why but she moved one of her hands to gently smooth the hair on his forehead back into its usual spiky way. Anko trailed her hand down the side of his face Anko stopped her hand at his whisker marks. She trailed a finger along the top mark to her surprise there was no indentation. Naruto let out a small sigh and leaned his head into the hand touching his face. The smile on Anko's face grew bigger at his action. She withdrew her hand and looked around the room for a chair she found one by the window and brought it to the side of Naruto's bed. She made herself comfortable and brought her gaze back to the blonde shinobi lying infront of her.

'He seems so peaceful… I wonder if he even remembers me I mean we really haven't seen each other for a good 4 years.'

As Anko was zoned out and thinking Naruto opened his eyes. He immediately felt a chakra presence beside him. He turned his head and groaned he was defiantly still as soar as hell. Naruto smiled at the person sitting beside him. He noticed she was zoned out and let out a small cough to get her attention. Anko's eyes darted directly to a pair of deep blue ones. She felt lost in them for a second but then spoke up.

"Well you're finally awake." Naruto continued to smile.

"Yea well when someone with such a strong chakra level is sitting beside you, you tend to wake up."

"Ha you're a little late on waking up if I were an enemy I could have killed you 20 times already." She gave him a devious grin that made Naruto gulp a little.

"Well I'm not really on my game right now." Naruto chuckled dryly.

Anko started to laugh now "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you if I wanted to do that I would have just left you in the ruble at Pein's hideout."

Naruto joined in the laughter he didn't know why but her laughing just sparked his. Naruto's eyes grew soft as he stared into hers Anko stopped laughing and looking directly into his gaze.

"Thanks for well carrying me back to the village." Anko shook her head.

"Don't worry about it I was just doing a mission… but I kinda want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Anko didn't know how to fraze this question without bringing up the demon inside him and she didn't want to offend him.

"When we found you the place was demolished and for paper bombs to do that there must have been hundreds of them so how did you well survive with no real injuries?"

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Well I truly have no clue… I don't think the fox had something to do with it but then again what other explanation could there be. So I have no clue probably just dumb luck."

Anko was about to make an apology for asking something like that she barely even knew him but Naruto spoke up and his voice was a little shaky.

"Death never really scared me before I mean I'm a ninja I deal with it every day. Yet when I was running towards Pein about to end him knowing I was most likely going to die too, I was scared to die." A few tears fell down his cheek.

"I know that it's dumb but I wanted to live, I wanted to fulfill my dreams, I know it makes me sound weak but it's the truth." Naruto was crying but he didn't care even though Anko was there. Then it hit him why is he telling Anko this while he barely said anything to Sakura or Tsunade on how he was feeling.

Anko felt helpless right now no one had ever been so open to her like this. She wasn't really good at helping people deal their emotions heck she kept hers bottled up all the time. Yet something in her mind clicked while she was seeing a crying Naruto. Anko stood quickly and moved to sit on the side of the bed next to Naruto. Anko put her arm around Naruto and pulled him up to a sitting position. She then wrapped him in a hug rested her chin on top of his head. Naruto just let her hold him and rested his on her chest.

"It's okay to let it out sometimes especially after what you've just been through."

Naruto just nodded and after about a minute his tears subsided. Anko continued to hold him until he started lying backwards which gave her the signal to return to her chair. As she sat down her arms felt a little empty. They returned to staring at each other as a comfortable silence feel in between them. Naruto was now the one studying her features her hair was a beautiful shade of black. The way it was in a ponytail made her seem wild even though if you knew Anko you'd realize she is. Her eyes were just as beautiful Naruto could spend hours staring at them. Her skin tone was light but not pail. To Naruto she looked like the perfect women even better than Sakura. Anko looked at the clock in the room it was 5'o clock she needed to go check into anbu head quarters.

Anko's face turned to scowl as she stood up "Well I've got to go check in to headquarters for my shift."

Naruto looked up at her and gave her a foxy grin "Okay… well thanks for stopping by Anko and thanks again for saving me."

A small blush crept onto her face "No problem part of the job."

"We should hangout again sometime." Anko nodded and smiled.

"Your right well I'm off Naruto have a good rest." With that she turned around opened the window and jumped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the thrid chapter :D hope you enjoy

* * *

Naruto was standing in his hospital room stretching out his legs, four days of nothing but bed rest made him a little stiff. Tsunade was standing on the opposite side of the bed than him looking over his charts double checking if he really was alright.

'_Blood pressure health, muscle strength also healthy, all of his bones are strong I guess he can leave.' _

She looked up at Naruto studying him she still wanted to know how he survived that explosion without the fox's chakra. Yet she couldn't keep him in the hospital just because she was curious. Tsunade grudgingly sat her clipboard down and crossed her arms.

"Naruto."

"What's up baa-chan can I leave?"

Tsunade let out an annoyed sigh at the baa-chan comment

"With the information on your chart I have to let you go."

"Wait what do you mean by have to?" Naruto was confused now, did she not want him to leave?

"Sorry wrong choice of words… but if you feel anything weird with your chakra or your body come and tell me immediately okay?"

"Sure no problem baa-chan." Naruto gave her a big smiled before grabbing his jacket and jumping out the window. Tsunade was a little ticked off.

_'Why can't he ever just use the door?'_

* * *

Naruto ran on the building tops of Konoha heading towards his apartment to get a new set of clothes. He was wearing the clothes he was brought in after defeating Pein and his jacket and pants were riddled with holes.

_'Maybe it's time to get a new jacket… something with red and orange.' _

Naruto now had a goofy grin on his face he was deep in thought over what his new dream jacket would look like. He slowed down and landed in an alley way close to his apartment building. Naruto strolled down the alley way to the main road that led to his apartment building. He closed his eyes as he walked down the road it was a pleasant day the sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky. It was when Naruto reached the end of the path when a man tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned to see who it was the man was short and a little chubby but his face looked kind.

"Excuse me young man you wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Umm yea that's me do you need something?" The man smiled big finally finding the blonde ninja.

"I am in need of your help."

"What happened?"

"Well when those ninja attacked our village they caused major damage to the shopping district, and I heard from a friend that you know the Kage Bushin No Jutsu."

Naruto nodded "Umm yea I do, do you guys need help rebuilding?" The man's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes we do… we would really appreciate it if you could come help with the construction of course we would pay you for your services."

Now it was Naruto's time to smile "I'll help but there's no need to pay me it's a ninja's obligation to help civilians anyways it'll be nice to use some of this excess chakra."

The man led Naruto to the shopping district he kept talking about how there was no real way to hire outside builders thanks to the villages new security protocol. When Naruto reached the district he was in awe. Few buildings were still intact most were in ruble and the few builders that worked looked overwhelmed.

Naruto turned to the man who had contacted him "So how many clones do you need?"

The man put his hand to his chin thinking for a moment on how many it would take.

"Well right now about 120 but how long do they last?" Naruto snickered a little.

"Until I dispel them… well step back I need a little room." The workers had turned their heads to stare at Naruto was this the guy who was going to speed up reconstruction?

Naruto did a hand sign and started gathering the right amount of chakra he needed. He reached the right amount and yelled **"Kage Bushin No Jutsu" **With that a huge poof of smoke appeared when it dissipated everyone in the area were dumb struck. In a large group stood 120 Naruto's all with a determined look on their faces. The real Naruto walked towards the man who asked for his help.

"Well here's your working crew what do you need us to do first?"

The man was still a little amazed "Well umm I guess we send 10 clones to each building and then start working."

They all gave the man thumbs up and then dispersed into different groups. The clones listened to the builders at each building and got to work. Sawing wood, placing concrete, putting in windows. All of the builders were amazed if this guy came by every day and made the same amount of clones the reconstruction could be done in a month instead of six.

* * *

Anko was in the hokage's building she had a request that only Tsunade could pass. As Anko walked down the hall to the hokage's building she was worried that Tsunade may say no the main reason because the village's security was still at risk even with the new protocols and even more anbu patrols around the village's boarders. Anko reached the door to Tsunade's office and turned the handle. Tsunade was buried in paperwork with no sake could it get any worse. She snapped her head up the sound of the door opening. Anko walked through the door and took a deep breath.

"Anko it's a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"It is good to see you to Hokage-sama."

"So what brings you here?" Anko looked down at her feet then back at the hokage.

"Hokage-sama I know what state the village's security is in and you need as many anbu operatives as you can get but… I would like to retire from anbu and reinstate my status as jonin."

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked Anko right in the eyes. On one hand the loss of Anko as an anbu would be great she has one the best records of any anbu black ops member. Then again the village had even less Jonin now so Anko reinstated as a jonin could help with lower mission control. Tsunade contemplated the pros and cons of the situation as Anko stood looking like her usual calm self. Tsunade sat back in her chair.

"Well Anko the loss of you as an anbu will be great but then again if your heart isn't in your missions you could get killed and that would just be a foolish decision on my part so I will give you back your title as jonin."

Anko was ecstatic but hid it under her cool exterior "Thank you hokage-sama." Tsunade waved for Anko to leave.

* * *

Five hours had passed since Naruto started helping with the reconstruction of the shopping district. The builders called it a day and thanked Naruto for his help they paid him even though he tried to say no. It wasn't a lot, but more than a C-ranked mission. His body felt good even though he used up more chakra than he thought he would. Naruto was walking at a slow pace back to his home. He was enjoying the feeling of the breeze on his face.

Anko was leaping from building to building heading back home to her apartment. She was happy that she was a jonin again. The reason she wanted to resign from anbu because the constant S-class missions and always being in a mask becomes tiresome. She looked down as she hopped over a small apartment building and saw the one and only blonde shinobi walking by himself. Anko landed on the building she was going for but turned around to look at him.

_'Hmm I think I'll play a little game with Naruto let's see how long until he notices my presence.'_

Anko trailed behind Naruto as silently as possible. Naruto smirked a little he picked up on Anko's chakra as soon as she stopped.

'_I wonder why she's following me. Probably playing a game… well I'll give her a good chase.'_

Naruto stopped walking and stretched his arms causing Anko to land midair behind a fence. The fence had a hole in it so Anko looked through to see what he was doing. Naruto turned around and saw her eye through the hole he stuck his tongue out at her then took off towards his home. Anko silently cursed herself and took after him chasing him from roof top, to roof top. Naruto was starting to have fun and so was the kunoichi trailing him. Naruto started to pick up his speed staying about 10 feet infront of her.

_'She won't give up will she?'_

Naruto landed on a roof then bounded to the ground. Anko followed suit keeping her eyes directly on him.

_'He's fast I'll give him that.'_

Naruto looked straight ahead there was his apartment building. Naruto leapt up and landed on the roof of it. Naruto thought Anko would land infront of him but she didn't show for a few seconds. He walked over to the edge and peered off no sign of her on the ground.

_'Wonder where she went?'_

Right after that thought he felt an arm come around him and press a kunai press against his throat. He tried around but then another arm snaked its way around his stomach and he felt a very soft female body press up against his back. He dropped his head and put his hands up in defeat.

"I lose Anko you can let go of me."

Anko giggled evilly "I don't think so I won so I get a prize." Anko pressed her breasts up against his back with a little more pressure now. Naruto gulped and blushed at the same time.

'W…What kind of prize does she want and have her breasts always been this big…'

"What kind of prize do you want?" His voice was a little shaky.

"No need to be scared Naruto like I said I won't kill you."

"Then do you want to put that Kunai away?" She shook her head.

"Not until I get a prize."

Naruto raised his voice a little he was starting to get tired of the Kunai pressed right at his throat.

"Again what kind of prize." Anko rested her head on his back and breathed in his scent. Naruto smelled a little like sweat but also fresh air, she like it. Naruto's blushed depend when he felt her head rest on him.

"Well I think tomorrow we should hangout maybe grab some lunch." Naruto calmed down a little lunch with Anko did sound good... As long as she didn't try to kill him.

"A..Alright we can spend the day together tomorrow and I'll buy you lunch now could you take the kunai off my throat."

Anko brought her arm and the kunai away from his throat and stepped back from Naruto. As soon as she stepped back Naruto felt a little colder weirdly he like the way she was pressing up on him.

"Alright well I'll come by your place in the morning tomorrow be ready at Seven." Naruto groaned.

"Seven oh come on why can't it be 10 or…" Anko gave him a dark glare making Naruto back up a little.

"You know what sevens perfect I'll be ready I promise." Anko's glare turned to a smile upon hearing that.

"Good well I'll see you later Naruto." Naruto returned her smile with more warmth.

"Alright see you tomorrow Anko-chan."

Anko's cheeks turned slightly crimson at the suffix he put at the end of her name. Anko jumped of the room and headed back to her own home.

'Alright see you tomorrow Anko-chan… Why did that make me blush it's just a suffix I mean he uses it on all of his friends but… the way he said it made me feel warm.'


End file.
